This invention relates to a dual purpose receptacle which may be carried as a handbag or attached to a belt for carrying as a belt pouch.
Handbags are well known and widely used receptacles for carrying personal items such as keys, cash, cosmetics, and the like. However, they must be carried and this effectively immobilizes one hand. Likewise, the bag may be readily detached from a loose grasp and is thus at the mercy of purse-snatchers. It is therefore desirable that a handbag be provided that is capable of the usual and ordinary use but which for safety sake or to free both hands can be securely attached to a belt and carried or worn in that position.
It is known to make pouches or purses which may be worn on a belt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,495 to H. Pollak discloses a purse adapted to be worn on a belt. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,300 to K. C. Withee discloses a pouch which is made or adapted to be worn on a belt. Neither patent discloses a handbag which may be used as a belt pouch as well as carried as a handbag.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a handbag which may also be worn or securely attached to a belt.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of making a handbag which may also be worn as a belt pouch.